Question: Simplify the following expression: ${-2k+5-5k+1}$
Answer: Rewrite the expression to group the ${k}$ terms and numeric terms: $ {-2k - 5k} + {5 + 1}$ Combine the ${k}$ terms: $ {-7k} + {5 + 1}$ Combine the numeric terms: $ {-7k} + {6}$ The simplified expression is $-7k+6$